


Warm

by TheAngelicShipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicShipper/pseuds/TheAngelicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren's relationship, from beginning to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

It was warm when Eren looked over at Levi in the sunny dining hall.

 

It was warm when Eren’s shoulder brushed against Levi when he walked past him.

 

Levi’s cheeks grew warm when he noticed Eren smile at him during training, and he felt warmer when he tried to control the red rushing to his face. 

 

Levi felt a different kind of heat when he and Eren got into a shouting match, screaming at each other long into the night. All Levi knew was that he wasn’t going to let Eren go on a suicide mission.

 

Eren’s lips felt warm when, in a moment of adrenaline-fueled foolishness, he pressed them against Levi’s cheek. 

 

Eren’s hand was warm against Levi’s the first time they held hands, ignoring the incredulous glances of the cadets.

 

The sun was warm against Levi’s neck when he picked a brilliant blue flower before handing it to Eren. 

 

Eren’s hair was warm when he burrowed his head into Levi’s shoulder as they lay, legs entangled, under the clean sheets. 

 

When Levi proposed, Eren’s tear streaked face was warm against his as they kissed. 

 

It was a warm, humid day when they set out for the expedition, Levi and Eren exchanging one quick glance before they set off for the land outside the walls.

 

Levi’s hand was warm, slick with sweat as he grabbed the hilt of his sword, running towards the titan.

 

Levi was cold as he shivered under the blankets, alone.


End file.
